Bisakah kalian diam uuunnnnnn !
by Uchiha Tama R'Yue
Summary: hari minggu Deidara yang berisik karena kedua adiknya, Kyuubi dan Naruto sedang berantem. silahkann dibaca !


DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : family

Warning : banyak scene kakak-adek berantem, OOC, AU, TYPO

* * *

><p>"ggrrrr…" menggeram. Sang Namikaze sulung yang tengah memegang sebuah buku tebal yang berjudul '<em>Cara-Cara Jitu dan Trik menghadapi Ujian Matematika'<em> ini telihat menjaga kesabarannya supaya tidak meledak begitu saja. Terlihat sangat jelas buku tebal yang sedang dibacanya bergetar dan siap robek karena cengkraman tangan tan blonde tersebut.

"Kyuu-nii ! kembalikan boneka naruuuu !"

"enggak ! salahmu sendiri karena sudah menghancurkan kerajaan yang sudah kubuat dengan susah payah !"

"tapi itu tadi Naru gak sengaja !"

"aku sudah menegurmu tadi supaya tidak dekat-dekat denganku karena aku sedang sibuk ! kenapa kau masih saja bermain di sekitarku heh !"

"tapi..tapi..tapi Naru mau main dekat Kyuu-nii !"

"aku bilang, aku gak mau diganggu !"

"Kyuu-nii !"

"enggak !"

"kembalikan boneka Naruuu !"

"sekali enggak tetep enggak ! ini balesan buat kamu !"

"Kyu—"

"BISAKAH KALIAN BERDUA ITU TENANG ?! AKU SEDANG BELAJAR ! un" kedua bocah umur 10 tahun dan 4 tahun yang awalnya sedang bertengkar dan berteriak itu langsung diam. Mereka sebenarnya tadi bermain dengan damainya di ruang keluarga, sedangkan si sulung sedang belajar di ruang tamu. Hari ini adalah Hari Minggu, tapi digunakan oleh si blonde panjang itu untuk belajar. Yahhh… mulai Besok dia akan menghadapi ujian akhir semester di sekolahnya. Dan lusa mapel-nya adalah matematika. Bukannya dia tidak suka mapel tersebut,tapi dia kurang memahaminya saja. Sungguh hitung-hitungan dan angka-angka yang berseret dengan berbagai macam bentuk itu, melihatnya saja sudah membuat mata _aquarime_-nya sakit. Apalagi dia harus menghapal beberapa rumus yang luar biasa kuardratnya memusingkan. Memikirkan tentang ujian lusa saja dia sudah pusing, ditambah dengan kedua adik laki-laki yang masih sekolah dasar dan taman kanak-kanak itu beradu mulut.

"baik Dei-nii…" ucap kedua bocah itu. Lalu mereka kembali melakukan hal tadi mereka lakukan. Yang satu membuat sebuah kerajaan dari balok lego, dan yang satunya bermain dengan sebuah boneka rubah. Mereka berdua adalah Namikaze kyuubi dan Namikaze Naruto. Kyuubi memang lebih kasar dan lebih mirip dengan Kushina dari segi genetik. Tapi kalau segi fisik, dia mirip dengan Minato. Bedanya hanya diwarna rambut dan iris mata. Rambut Kyuubi pirang kemerahan—terkesan jingga, iris matanya merah, dan rambutnya tidak terlalu sejabrik Minato dan Naruto. Sedangkan si bungsu Naruto, dia versi kecilnya Minato. Dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Bedanya, wajah imutnya itu turunan dari istrinya, Kushina.

Beda lagi dengan si sulung, dia memang punya rambut pirang, kulit tan, dan mata biru seperti Minato. Tapi rambut pirangnya itu lurus seperti Kushina. Wajah cantiknya—walau dia laki-laki—itu turunan dari Kushina.

"dei..kenapa teriak-teriak ?" Tanya sang Namikaze utama, Namikaze Minato dengan halus kepada si sulung, Deidara ketika dia baru saja memasuki rumah sehabis pulang bekerja. Baru pulang dengan tubuh lelah, disambut dengan wajah cemberut sang buah hati pertamanya pastilah Minato sebagai orang tua khawatir dan cemas.

"mereka mengganguku belajar, tousan un" jawab deidara dengan wajah yang masih cemberut. Ayah-anak yang sama-sama memiliki rambut pirang dan iris mata biru kini duduk berseberangan di sofa ruang tamu (tadi deidara selonjoran). "kenapa dei belajarnya di sini ? kenapa gak belajar di kamar dei sendiri ?" tanyanya lagi.

"bosan un" jawabnya singkat. "baiklah..kalau begitu, tousan ke kamar dulu ya ? kaasan mana ?" Tanya Minato lagi

"kaasan di dapur un. Masak" deidara kembali membaca buku tebal tadi dan berkonsentrasi keras dengan mapel yang disebut Matematika. Tapi, tak lama kemudian, konsentrasinya kembali buyar ketika kedua adiknya kembali bertengkar.

"aku pinjam sebentar !" kata kyuubi sambil mau meraih boneka rubah Naruto. "enggaaakkk ! naru gak mau pinjemin Kyuu !" teriak naruto mendekap bonekanya erat

"kenapa ?!" Kyuubi menghentakkan kakinya

"nanti bonekanya Naru gak dikembaliin lagi !" naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "gak kok ! aku balikin ntar !" Kyuubi kembali menghentakkan kakinya.

"gak percaya ! Naru gak percaya !" Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya cepat

" kenapa lagi cobaaa hah ! aku janji deh bakal balikin !" Kyuubi menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dan berkecak pinggang. "soalnya nanti kalau Kyuu kembaliin, pasti bonekanya Naru udah rusak !" naruto menyembunyikan wajahnya di belakang bonekanya

"gak lah !"

"bohong !"

"iya !"

"Naru gak percaya !"

"percaya aja !"

"enggaaaakkk !"

"kali ini aku gak main bedah-bedahan kok !" Kyuubi berteriak kesal dan mendengus. "trus bonekanya buat apa ?" Naruto memperlihatkan wajahnya lagi dengan mata yang dapat diartikan 'benarkah ?'

"buat jadi monster yang akan menyerang kerajaanku lalu diserang oleh prajurit-prajuritku" jawab Kyuubi santai. "enggaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakkkkk ! nanti boneka naru rusak karena diserang prajurit-prajuritnya Kyuu-nii !"

"gak bakalan ! tapi..gak tau deh, gak janji kalo masalah itu"

"gak mau ! gak mau ! gak mau ! gak mau !"

"musti mau !" Kyuubi merebut boneka rubahnya Naruto dengan menariknya di kepala, menyebabkan terdengar sedikit suara kain yang sobek, "huuwwaaaaaa ! boneka naru sobekkk ! kepalanya mau putus !" naruto menangis sejadi-jadinya dan sebisa-bisanya. "gitu doang ditangisin ! kan baru mau! Belum putus !"

"huwaaa!"

"diem !"

"huwaaaa!"

"APA KALIAN TIDAK MENGERTI APA ARTINYA TENANG HAHHH ?! un" deidara kembali berteriak dan mendatangi kedua adiknya yang sedang berantem ke ruang keluarga. Kushina yang tadi sedang memasak di dapur juga segera mendatangi ke ruang keluarga.

"ada apa sih ribut-ribut daritadi ?! dei, kyuu, naru, kalian kenapa ?!" Tanya kushina setengah marah sambil berkecak pinggang. Di tangan kanannya masih ada spatula dari kayu yang digunakannya untuk menggoreng ikan, apron hijau tua masih melekat di badannya,dan bando kain segitiga berwarna hijau yang bertengger manis di kepalanya.

"Okaasan. Mereka tuh, un" jawab Deidara dan menunjuk adik-adiknya pakai dagu

"kenapa sih…kalian ini ? Kyuu ? Naru ?" Tanya wanita cantik itu lagi

"Naru sudah menghancurkan kerajaanku, okaasan !" adu Kyuubi

"enggakkk ! itu naru gak sengaja ! lagipula, Kyuu-nii udah ambil boneka naruu !" naruto nyahut. Gak mau kalah. "tadi juga Kyuu-nii mau pakai boneka naru jadi monster yang nyerang kerajaannya Kyuu-nii kan ? kenapa masih marah ?"

" memang mau ngebikin bonekamu ini jadi monster yang nyerang kerajaanku. Lagian, kan yang ngancurin aku sendiri ! Raja berhak atas apa yang dikuasainnya !"

"kau bukan raja, kyuu. Un" ucap Deidara dengan santai. Dia masih kesal karena belajarnya diganggu.

"tentu saja iya ! aku akan menjadi seorang raja ! aku akan menguasai seluru—" kalimat kyuubi dipotong begitu saja oleh Deidara yg kini memegang—bukan,menggenggam tangannya, "yak yak ! cukup sampai di situ saja anak muda, un. Khayalanmu terlalu tinggi dan imajinasimu itu terlalu berbahaya, un. Sebaiknya kau diam dan duduk tenang...memainkan balok-balokmu itu un..jangan mengganggu adikmu...dan bersikap baiklah. Okey un ?"

"ugh..kata-katamu itu sok dewasa dan sok bijak sekali, blonde un-bro. And, don't you subjected me like a baby ?!" kyuubi menghentakkan tangannya agar lepas dari genggaman Deidara, lalu menghentakkan kakinya

"hey ! what you—unnnnn ! bersikaplah lebih sopan terhadap aniikimu ini, Red Fox-boy un !" entah kenapa, seperti suatu kebiasaan, kalau Deidara marah dia akan berbicara dengan seformal-formalnya. Mungkin itu akibat naskah drama yang diikutinya dulu waktu kelas 2 yang mengharuskannya berbicara dengan seformal mungkin, walaupun itu sedang marah. Jadi untuk membiasakannya Deidara berbicara dengan kalimat formal dengan teman-temannya, dan imbasnya masih berbekas.

"aniiki ? kupikir kau oneesan" ucap kyuubi dengan menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada.

"aku aniikimu ! bukan oneesanmu ! tadi kau menyebutku 'bro' foxy-boy ! berarti kau mengakui bahwa aku laki-laki !" saking marahnya disebut sebagai perempuan, dia sampai lupa dengan 'un'nya

"aku kan memang memanggil semua orang dengan panggilan 'bro' ! bahkan makanan pun ada yg berakhiran 'bro' ! jadi bukan cowok aja yg dipanggil 'bro' tauk !"

"hah ? emangnya ada makanan yg akhirannya 'bro' ? jangan ngasal deh" deidara memasang _derp face_ artinya dia tau adeknya yg satu ini becandaanya gak asik. Kalo gak nyakitin yaa..garing.

"com-bro" jawab kyuubi dengan singkat. Kan ? benerkan ? garing.

"are you trying to kidding me, un ?"

"no. I'm trying to killing you"

"um, damn right un"

"oh hell yeah"

"su..su..sudah ! sudah ! heeuhhh...kalian ini. Kalian kan sudah besar kenapa masih bertengkar ? apa tidak malu dengan naru yang masih kecil ? lagipula...darimana kalian belajar dengan kata-kata kasar itu ?!" Minato yang baru datang dari lantai dua langsung menginterupi debat kedua anaknya tersebut. Sedangkan istrinya langsung kembali ke dapur ketika ingat dengan ikan yg digoreng.

"tousan beneran pengen tau ?" tanya Kyuubi

"iya"

"pengen tau aja atau pengen tau banget un ?" tanya deidara

"ehh...pengen au anget ! eh pengen tau banget"

"pengen tau banget atau pengennya pengen tau banget ?" kyuubi lagi yang bertanya

"pengennya pengen tau banget !"  
>"pengennya pengen tau banget atau pengen beuud un ?" deidara kali ini<p>

"pengen beuudd" Minato mulai sweatdrop sendiri

"pengen beud apa kebelet ?" kyuubi lagi

"ke...kebelet"

"kalau kebelet ke toilet aja tousan un. Jangan ditahan, nanti malah kencing batu lohh un" kata deidara

"iya tousan. Masa kalah sama naru yg pergi sendiri ke toilet" sahut kyuubi

"lagian nanti kalo ditahan terus bisa ngompol loh tousan un"

"hayoo lohhh..ngompol..naru aja udah gak ngompol"

"ee..ee..ehh.. baiklah, tousan permisi ke belakang sebentar" lalu Minato pergi meninggalkan ketiga anaknya ini. Dia juga heran kenapa dia mau saja dibegitukan ?.

Dasar mereka berdua itu, kalau yang beginian aja kompaknya gak ketulungan. Orang tua sendiri dikerjain. Jangan dicontohnya adik-adik dan teman-teman ?.

nah begitulah cerita akhir pekan yang tidak menyenangkan dari keluarga Namikaze. jujur saya setengah niat gak niat bikinnya uhuy. selesai !


End file.
